Morning
by flaminglake
Summary: Just something random. No real plot. When Will was in skandia.


**MORNING**

**Okay well, this is just random. Not much description. No plot. And a really bad scene with Will and Alyss. I was getting tired, y'see, and my writing got slack. I posted it anyway though. You be the judge.**

**Disclaimer :I in no way own any of the characters used below. **

Will sat alone on the rocky shore of Skorghijl. The sun was sinking slowly beneath the horizon. The waves rolled and glittered calmly to the rocks. Occasionally a gull screeched.

But by now Will knew that what may seem peaceful, could turn in a moment. This beautiful sunset brought him no comfort. He was on a bleak lonely island. The only good thing in his life was Evanlyn, and she would die if her real identity was known.

He let out a small, sad sigh. Somewhere out there was his Araluen friends. Halt and Gilan. He hoped one of them would look after Tug. His best friend Horace. He was probably working hard in the Battleschool. Baron Arald and Sir Rodney. Jenny, George and Alyss.

Alyss. She had kissed him once. A long time ago. If only he could get back to her. If only.

"Will?" A quiet voice. Evanlyn.

He turned to face her. "So much has happened," he murmered.

She looked into his brown eyes and sat down beside him. She took his hand in her own and squeezed it gently.

"Everything will be all right," she told him.

Will nodded and his eyes returned to the sunset.

"It's beautiful," Evanlyn murmured.

"Yes," Will agreed, "Yes it is,"

They sat in silence for a while, both of them buried in memories.

"I wonder what everyone else is doing right now," Will said.

"Whatever their doing, I'm sure their safe," She reassured him. 'They' were different people in the apprentice ranger's and the princess's minds but neither wanted to discuss old friends and family.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

On a different part of the main continent, closer then Will or Evanlyn would have guessed, Halt crouched in the shadow of a tree, bow in hand, an arrow nocked. His senses were alert, his keen ears listening for a new sound in the night. Occasionally, a bird would sing and Halt would pause in his thoughts to determine if it was real or a man's imitation.

The grizzled ranger didn't really expect an ambush though. Taking the first watch was just an excuse to watch the sun set. Will used to stare out the window of the little cabin and gaze as the sun disappeared. It was oddly relaxing.

Perhaps it was because the setting sun symbolised the end of the day and tomorrow would come hours later full of new possibilities. It didn't matter. The sun gave him hope. Hope that he would find the boy who became like a son to him.

He had to find Will, he had to. He had lost his oakleaf but it would be worth it to find his apprentice. Will would survive until he found him. Will was strong. He had faced the kalkara and destroyed Mogaraths Bridge. He was a hero, even if he didn't know it. His story wouldn't end here.

Halt glanced sideways at the young warrior snoring loudly in his sleep. Although he didn't show it, he was extremely glad Horace was here. Horace made the pain of losing Will and his oakleaf easier to bear. How? The ranger had no idea.

"Maybe I'm just getting old," He murmured softly.

The sun continued its trip down the sky.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gilan slipped out of his bed shivering as he left his warm blankets. He couldn't sleep. He still blamed himself for leaving Will and now Halt was gone too. So was the young warrior Horace.

If he had stayed with Will maybe things would have turned out better. Deep inside himself he knew it wasn't true, knew Halt was right. There was nothing he could have done but that didn't stop him blaming himself.

Instinctively walking silently, he left the cabin and stood on the veranda staring up at the sky. The stars shone brightly.

"It's a beautiful night," Gilan said to himself, "What am I doing moping around?"

After all, he wasn't the only one who was upset. The whole kingdom was shocked by Halts banishment and the king had lost his daughter.

"Wills been trained by the best and the best is searching for him, along with a fine young warrior." Yes, everything would be fine. He almost believed himself.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Alyss, Alyss?"

Pauline stood over her apprentice, gently shaking her shoulder. Alyss woke up with a gasp.

"You were having another nightmare," Lady Pauline said as she sat down on the bed beside her. Alyss was covered in sweat and was shaking slightly.

"I dream of him… he… sword…blood….fire," She babbled.

"Shhhh," Pauline soothed her. "Follow me,"

The elegant diplomat rose and walked to the window. Alyss's eyes followed her mentor.

Pauline drew back the curtain. "See these stars," she said. Alyss nodded, confused. "These same stars are over Wills head, wherever he may be. They are tiny pinpricks of light. But if you gathered all the stars you would have a lot of that bright light. It's the same with our love. If you gathered the feelings for everyone who cares about Will, you would have enough love to keep him safe, don't you think?"

Alyss shook her head slowly, "I don't understand," she said. "Wills out there somewhere, god alone knows where, and you think we can keep him safe by…by" she paused. She wasn't sure what her mentor was suggesting.

Pauline smiled, "Just you wait, Alyss, he'll come back safe and sound and his love will meet ours and the light will spread over Araluen and that's when you'll know that morning has come.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

ABOUT A YEAR LATER

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Halt and Will returned to their cabin in high spirits. The gathering had been a success and loads of fun, although some of the assessments had been hard, Will thought. They had gone straight to the gathering ground from castle Araluen, Will still hadn't had the chance to talk to Alyss.

"Would you like to go up to the castle?" Halt asked, reading wills expression and knowing full well what the answer would be.

"Thanks Halt," Will said gratefully.

His mentor grunted, "Just be sure to come back before the end of the month," He said sarcastically.

Will rode at a full gallop to the castle. He was greeted by a tall figure dressed in white.

"Will!" Alyss yelled and rushed towards him. Will leapt off Tug and threw his arms around her.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Alyss whispered.

"I've missed you," The apprentice ranger murmured.

Alyss made a noise halfway between a laugh and a sob. "I've missed you too," It was a lame response, she thought later, but her voice had conveyed her emotions.

He was home and she was happy

The sun had set. The night had been long. But morning had arrived.

**Sooooo, please review. Tell me what you think. ****I am going to do more on Misunderstanding. When I get round to it. Hope you liked this piece of writing. I don't blame you if you didn't and I'm happy if you did, so it's a win, win situation. Kind of. **


End file.
